


You Make Me Lose Control

by SterekStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stiles' POV third person, canon AU, like blink and you miss it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekStilinski24/pseuds/SterekStilinski24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't control his magic so Derek decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help with inspiration to actually draw out a scene like this. Figured I would post it in case I accidentally delete it or my computer dies on me lol
> 
> So, if anyone happens to read it, hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Also I should mention I've never written a fic or a story of any kind in my life so sorry if it's garbage lmao. 
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. This is written purely for inspiration and fun.

* * *

 

It wasn’t Stiles’ fault. _It wasn’t._ Valentine’s Day was creeping around the corner and it _always_ made him feel left out because Scott had Kira, Erica had Boyd, Isaac had Allison, and Lydia had Jackson. Derek is the only person in the pack without a significant other and that’s the problem. Stiles can’t get Derek out of his mind and it’s driving him _crazy_ and he knows Derek doesn’t feel the same way.

Sure, on any other day Stiles still feels nervous around Derek, but it's never a huge problem. The holidays making him a lot more focused on Derek, is the issue.

His feelings aren’t the entire problem, though, it’s his magic. On normal days, he has minimal to no problems having control. With Valentine’s Day coming up, he starts to feel even more anxious and nervous than usual whenever he’s around Derek, which is what makes him lose control of his magic.

Derek, the asshole, decided to help Stiles control it by putting a candle in front of his face and telling him he needs to learn to focus. _No shit,_ Stiles thought, _you sitting there looking all grumpy is not helping._

“Stiles,” Derek said, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“What?” Stiles replied, heat rising in his cheeks.

Derek sighed, “You need to focus on trying to light the candle.”

Stiles scoffed. Fine. He could do a simple task.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t simple, he found out.

While trying to light the candle, his mind wandered. When he got off track, it often lead to dangerous territory. For what felt like hours, he tried to concentrate on the candle, but his eyes kept drifting to Derek who was sitting on the other side of the table, reading. His mind began to lead him away from lighting the candle to Derek; more specifically a very naked Derek. 

 

Flames suddenly danced on the wick.

 

Startled by the unexpected fire, he quickly brought his attention back to it. Pride bloomed in his chest.

Smiling, he turned to Derek and shouted excitedly, “Hey, Der-!“ but stopped when he saw the look on Derek’s face.

Derek was scowling and his face was flushed; Stiles didn’t understand what happened to make him look so upset. A few moments pass by when Stiles finally looks down and realizes Derek is _naked_ and he looks angry. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die.

“Uhm,” Stiles said, “why are yo-“

“Stiles,” Derek replied with a pointed look.

“Was it-was it me?” Stiles asked, his voice small. He looked at his own hands in his lap, embarrassed. He was concentrating on getting the floor to open up and swallow him.

The thing is, he knows Derek doesn’t have feelings for him. He knows because with Derek’s werewolf powers, he was certain he was aware of how Stiles felt. Because he never outright asked Derek out or anything, he figured he was just ignoring it. Now that he’s pretty much put his feelings on display by _literally taking Derek’s fucking clothes off_ , he doesn’t want to hear Derek let him down easy.

Silence grew between them until Derek decided to speak up.

“Stiles,” he said.

No response.

“Stiles,” Derek repeated, “It’s-“

He looked up suddenly and blurted, “It’s fine, Derek. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to. I’m really fucking sorry, please don’t hate me.”

He gets up and starts grabbing his things and heads for the door as he continued, “I’ll leave and won’t bother you, I swear.”

He opens the door and gets over the threshold before a hand on his shoulder stops him and spins him around.

“Stiles, it’s fine,” Derek said, softly.

Eyes narrowed, he questioned, “Why?”

Derek looked at his lips, eyebrows scrunched in thought. He looked like he was struggling to use his words. Stiles started to squirm, feeling very uncomfortable under the silence. Suddenly, lips were on his. Derek was _kissing_ him. Stiles, with wide eyes, flailed his arms in surprise before he closed his eyes and melted against Derek. He wrapped his arms around his neck and responded by kissing back.

When they broke apart, Stiles asked, breathlessly, “I thought you didn’t like me?”

Derek replied, “I’ve liked you since you held me up in that pool.”

Stiles unraveled himself from Derek and stepped back. He exclaimed, “Why didn’t you say anything? You _must’ve_ known how I felt with your werewolf nose and all!”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched in thought again. He said, “Stiles, you always smell like lust. I never assumed it was directed at _me._ ”

Stiles laughed and said, “Man, we are both idiots,” and kissed Derek again.

Later, they're cuddled on the couch when Stiles asks, "Derek, will you be my Valentine?"

Derek only huffed and pushed himself closer to Stiles. He's going to take that as a yes.

He’s glad Derek decided to help him control his magic.


End file.
